Jealousy
by SumiFritzN
Summary: Suze meets the ghost of a girl that used to be in a class of hers. This girl doesn't know she's dead, or how she died. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Dinner With Paul?

Chapter 1. Dinner With Paul?  
  
This particular Friday night, I was in my bedroom, finishing up my history homework when Andy, my new step-dad, called me for dinner. Dinner at the Ackerman's house was always a big production. As much as I was dreading the move to Carmel-by-the-Sea California, the fact that my mom decided to marry a gourmet cook made it almost worth it.  
  
After I threw the fifty pound (or at least that's what it felt like) book off my lap, I leaped off the bed where I had been working for over an hour. I opened my door and walked out of my bedroom; which had been beautifully redecorated by Andy and the gang, and owned the best view of the ocean in the house through a huge bay window. As I was descending the stairs I noticed a figure walking up to the door. I looked to see who it could be. Nobody ever came around the house, especially around dinner time. As I was nearing the door, the figure rang the doorbell. I looked through the peep hole in the door, and rolled my eyes. I knew this person well, maybe more than I really wanted to know.  
  
Paul Slater was standing on the other side of the door, looking sexy, as usual. Both Paul and I shared a very special 'gift'. We are both shifters according to Paul. He said that we both were something a bit more special than your average mediator, a person that is supposed to help ghosts that are still 'hanging around' on the same plane of consciousness as humans--instead of moving on to wherever they're supposed to go after life. We are shifters, people who had the ability to travel to the next spiritual plane. A place that I would rather have never known existed.  
  
As I stood in the doorway, wondering what the heck Paul was doing at my house, I heard Andy call "Suze!" from the dining room. He was patient and funny about many things, but eating dinner? Not so much.  
  
"Hi, Suze." Paul said, standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets, a smug smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Hi." I answered. After a few seconds calmly waiting for him to explain himself I partially lost control, and blurted out, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just stopping by on my way home." Nice excuse if I didn't know he lived five miles from my house, in the opposite direction. "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight, you know, to talk some more." Did I forget to mention that I have to take shifting lessons from this creep? All for my beloved Jesse...FOCUS SUZE! Wacky guy asking you out to dinner!  
  
"Umm... I'm kind of busy right now. I really don't think tonight's such a great--"  
  
"Suze! It's time for dinner! You're late. Who's at the door?" Andy called from the dinning room, again.  
  
"I'll be just a minute!" I called, hoping Paul would get the hint, and leave. Much to my dismay, he didn't leave, and adding to my disappointment, my mother came walking in from the dining room to see the person I was talking to.  
  
"Who's at the door?" Mom asked as she walked in to the foyer. When she saw the visitor was someone I knew she didn't delay asking him in. "Oh, is this a friend of yours, Susie?" Not waiting for an answer she went on. "You should have invited him inside!" Turning to Paul, she continued. "Would you like to come inside and have dinner with us? It's taco night."  
  
"You know, I'd love to, Mrs. Ackerman." Paul answered my mom. I heaved a sigh as I followed them into the dining room.  
  
"Suze's brought a friend for dinner tonight, honey." My mother informed Andy as we entered the room. David, Brad, and Jake were already seated at the table, no doubt waiting impatiently for me to get to the table so they could begin to devouring their dinners.  
  
"Oh, that's great. Always enough for another! Suze, you can grab another place setting for your friend." I cringed. Friend. Friend according to who? 


	2. Chapter 2 Paul and My Family?

Chapter 2. Paul and My Family?  
  
Andy had prepared a Mexican dinner; fix-your-own taco or burrito. With this yummy buffet, I wondered if this was anything like the kind of dinners Jesse might have grown up with.  
  
All through dinner the conversation seemed completely centered around Paul and I. "Where did you two meet?" "How long have you known each other?" "Were you planning on going anywhere else together tonight?" "No? Well... if you change your mind and want to go somewhere, that's fine by both you father and I."  
  
I tried to be casual about quickly answering the questions, but it didn't really work. I felt like I was being interrogated about a boyfriend or something. Which Paul and I were definitely not. I hoped the topic would loose interest, but of course it didn't. Paul gave his input whenever he wanted to; which was just about all the time.  
  
After dinner we headed to the living room to 'visit'. After thinking for a few moments of what my escape options were, I came up with something. "Mom? I think I ate too much tonight at dinner. I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go up to my room for the night." Good job, Suze. Sure to win Oscars. I didn't totally lie. I wasn't feeling well, and I really did want to go up to my room. But not for exactly the reasons I was giving off.  
  
"Suzie? You have a guest! You can't just leave him here!" I could tell she wanted me to ask her if Paul and I could go upstairs to visit alone, or if we could go somewhere other than our house together or something along those lines. That's just the kind of daughter my mother deserved to have. But no. She has a girl who is in love with the ghost of a really hot Latino guy that died over 150 years ago, and haunts- I mean, unfortunately, only once in a while haunts- my bedroom.  
  
"I know Mom," I said, laying it on thick, "But I'm really feeling sick."  
  
My mother's face visibly sank as she realized there was no chance I would be proposing this night turn into a real date. She heaved a sigh and turned to Paul. "I'm sorry, Paul."  
  
"It's ok Mrs. Ackerman. I just need to talk to Suze for a few minutes and then I'll be on my way. Thank you both very much for dinner." He said as he turned to Andy.  
  
Both Andy and my mother jumped up from their seats on the couch to leave Paul and I sitting in the living room alone. Soon to follow them were my three brothers, Brad lifting his eyebrows in a very suggestive, disgusting, gesture. I didn't hesitate giving him a great view of my longest finger.  
  
Paul, seeing this, laughed a little. I turned to him, and gave him a good smile, knowing that any second I wanted, I could leave his presence and head up to my room. Head up to Jesse. I smiled even bigger at that thought, before Paul's voice brought me back to reality."I planned to take you out for a ride after dinner, but my plans have changed just slightly having been invited in for dinner. But I'd still very much like to go." He told me looking straight into my eyes. He is so creepy. Would I go? That's a toughie. No. I was not going.  
  
"I'm sorry, Paul. I'm feeling kind of sick right now. I'm going up to my room, and you? You are going to get in your car alone, and go home. Dinner is over. I'll walk you out." I smiled, got off the couch, and headed for the door. Paul followed me.  
  
When we got to the front door, he turned to face me. He was standing only a foot away. All I could think of was getting upstairs, away from him.  
  
"Listen, Suze. I know you like me. You know I love you. I'll wait for you to realize this, but not forever" He leaned in a little closer. I could feel the collar of his unbuttoned shirt against my chest. It was extremely unnerving. As I squirmed to get away, he leaned down and kissed me. I pushed him away, but it didn't take much. He smiled, and walk out the door, giving a little wave with his fingers before disappearing from view.  
  
The first thing I did when he left was wipe my mouth off until I was sure I got the taste of his mouth off, which took a while. Then I ran up to my room. I opened the door and as I did so, thoughts ran rushing into my mind. Recapping dinner, mostly. Then that kiss. Nothing good came of any of it. I slammed my door, and walked over to where my radio was and turned it up as loud as it would go.  
  
I could feel the music vibrating through the floor, the walls, and I could feel it in me. It shook out all thoughts in me. I walked over to the window seat which was usually occupied by my favorite ghost, my favorite anyone, Jesse. Where was he? Probably scared off by all the noise coming from my room. But it hadn't stopped him from coming before. He'd be by sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.  
  
I looked out the window at the ocean. It was still just as beautiful as when I saw it for the first time in the car ride to my house. The cool breeze coming through my window felt wonderful against my face. The sun was beginning to set, making the sky look a pinkish color. My music was still blaring, now on a song by Good Charlotte. A good song, and even better with the volume is as high as it was. I continued to stare out at the ocean as I listened.  
  
Suddenly, I was jerked out of my thoughts, as the volume was turned almost down to a whisper. I whipped around, ready to start screaming at whoever had the nerve to barge into my room, and turn down my radio, and disturb my bliss. But when I turned around I realized I didn't want to yell. It was Jesse. But just because I didn't want to yell, didn't mean I was going to let him off the hook.  
  
"Why'd you turn it down? I liked it loud!" I asked, aiming for the pissed off look, but after getting a good look into his deep brown eyes the look faded from my face.  
  
"Nombre de Dios, why was it that loud?! You could hear it all the way down at the academy!" He searched my face, probably to see if I was upset in a crying way, or upset in a rage way. Neither would he find, no matter how hard he searched.  
  
"I was thinking. I like loud music when I'm thinking." Just after the words left my mouth I knew they were lies. I was trying not to think.  
  
But now that he was here I wanted to talk. I mean, I was really enjoying the peace and stuff, but he was here now, and I had waited to talk to him since the moment he left when I had to leave for breakfast this morning.  
  
Dropping the subject, I asked "What'd you do all day?" He looked a bit shocked that I changed the topic so quickly, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"I read another book from the library, and helped Father Dominic with some issues regarding the church, but for the most part I read. What have you been up to?"  
  
I did not want to tell him. But I'd already found out what kind of trouble can occur when I don't tell him something that has happened between Paul and I, and it didn't turn out well. Besides, I was trying to be as truthful as I could with Jesse. I could tell him about Paul, and leave out the kissing part, and the part where he told me he loved me. He didn't need to know about any of that anyways. I was trying to forget it.  
  
"There was school. Same as always. Then I came home, did some homework for the weekend. And oh yeah, Paul stopped by." I didn't take a chance to look at his face. I knew what his reaction would be. He'd be upset, and want to know why.  
  
"What did he want? Why did Paul stop by?" See. Told you so.  
  
Keeping calm, I took a chance and looked up at him. I had to sooner or later, or I'd feel like a big coward. He looked somewhat mad but not at me. I looked straight into those dark eyes that made me melt, and tried to sound confident as I answered him.  
  
"He came by to ask me to go out for dinner with him. Of course I said no. Then my mom walked in and invited him for dinner. We ate, my family talked with him, he left. End of story. He did ask me to go for a ride with him, but dinner was much more than enough time with him, and I already said I felt sick, so I refused." I told you I wanted to be honest. I only left out was the kiss and his profession of love for me. Jesse had already gone through hearing about Paul doing all that before, why put him through it again?  
  
He seemed to believe me. He relaxed quite a bit. That's not to say that he looked happy, but he wasn't as angry. He walked up to the window seat where I was sitting. I scooted over and he sat down. You really don't know how great it felt to have the guy that you're completely lost in love with sitting right there next to you, looking you right in the eye and with the sexiest smile plastered on his face.  
  
He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, still smiling. "I love you, Querida." He said as he leaned down and kissed me. You know that wonderful feeling I was just talking about? It was growing stronger.  
  
I put my arms around his neck and pulled myself even closer to him. I felt his washboard abs against my chest, and his hands begin to rub my back as the kiss grew. I never wanted it to end. And from his kissing I don't think he wanted it to either. Eventually I needed to breath though. Sometimes I wish I was a ghost too, things would be so much easier if I was. We could finally be together, and in moments like this I wouldn't have to stop so often to catch my breath; because ghosts don't breathe.  
  
As I gently pulled away, I rested my forehead against his. His hands were still around my waist, and mine still around his neck. It was a comfortable silence. I knew what I wanted to say.  
  
"I love you, Jesse." I wanted, and needed, to say it out loud. And there we were again. Kissing more. It was wonderful. But again, after a while mind you, I had to pull away. This time, he pulled away too.  
  
"I have to go, Querida. Father Dominic will be wondering where I have headed off to. I'm sorry." He smiled warmly and lovingly, just before beginning to dematerialize.  
  
"Good-bye, Jesse." I said, in a high pitched squeak as I watched him leave.  
  
Once he was gone, I turned to look back out the window. Darn Father Dominic. Why, oh why, did he have to insist that Jesse move away? It sucked. If only Jesse could stay living here with me. Things would be perfect. I could see him all the time, and even if we weren't kissing, I could enjoy every second of it. Sometimes priests make it so easy to hate them.  
  
After watching the sun disappear behind the horizon, I took a long shower, and hopped into my pj's and eventually into bed. Jesse was the thought that stayed in my mind as I slipped into a comfortable slumber, and stayed in mind through all my dreams.  
  
Softly, right before I completely succumbed to sleep, I heard, "Sweat dreams, Querida.", and felt a soft kiss on my forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3 Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire

Chapter 3. Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire  
  
Saturday morning I woke up with the hope of looking around my room and see the light glow of my favorite ghost. Unfortunately for me, when I took that glance around there was no sign of Jesse.  
  
Why would he be here? He didn't live here anymore, so I can't expect him to be here when I wake up every morning. Most importantly, he kissed me yesterday. He never comes around right after he kisses me.  
  
Since it was Saturday, I chose to lounge around in my pj's all day. I went downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal, then headed back up to my room to finish reading that book CeeCee recommended and had let me borrow yesterday.  
  
The house was totally silent, with the exception of the clinking of my spoon against my bowl, and the occasional flip of a page. And that is how the rest of the weekend went. No sign of Jesse. Sunday, CeeCee and Adam invited me to spend the whole afternoon at the beach, and I quickly accepted the offer.  
  
I wish my life could always be this easy. Lounging around one day, and the next soaking up rays at the beach. No more mediator stuff. Just me and a 'normal' life. Well, add in a Jesse and it'd be perfect.  
  
Of course my 'normal life' never seems to last long enough. I'd just gotten home from the beach Sunday evening. I bounced up the steps, in a genuinely good mood, opened up my door and saw Jesse sitting in the window seat. Looking ever-so-hot, need I fail to mention.  
  
Before we had gotten into Adam's car to head home from the beach, I had graciously remember to put my shorts back on over my bikini bottoms. The top was fine for me, but I knew well from past experience it still wasn't enough 'coverage' for Jesse. One look at Jesse's face as he saw what I was, or wasn't wearing as the case may be, and I knew he was going to start in on me. So instead of standing there, waiting for the speech I quickly grabbed the first pair of clean pj's I could find and ran towards the bathroom.  
  
"I know, I know, Jesse. I'm changing." I said, holding my hands up.  
  
After I finished changing, I came back into my room, and picked up the homework I had yet to finish, and began working, sitting cross legged on my bed. From the few glances I had of Jesse out of the corner of my eye, I saw he was sitting in the same place, looking out the window, while petting that horrible cat, Spike.  
  
I'll admit it. I was staring at him for a while, or... well... the whole time I was supposed to be doing my homework. I couldn't help it! Besides, it's not as if I'm not already failing trig anyway.  
  
I was snapped out of my daze when he turned around to face me. Naturally I whipped my face back towards my books in the hopes of looking as if I'd always been working. It's kinda rude to stare, and it's quite embarrassing to be caught staring at the hottest guy in the entire world, which would probably account for why my face was turning scarlet so fast.  
  
I waited for Jesse to say something, anything, but after five minutes of silence I figured that he probably wasn't planning on saying anything.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked as I looked up from the homework I still hadn't really even started yet. But when I looked up to where he had been sitting since I had first walked in the door from the beach, he wasn't there, gone without a goodbye. Once I had finished as much homework as I had the patience to, I crawled under the covers and feel asleep.  
  
Monday morning came too quickly. I was rushed out the door by Dopey, and before I knew it, I was lined up in front of the Mission Academy, listening to Sister Ernestine. I was happy to find that Father Dominic hadn't needed to talk to me about anything this morning. Well, that's what I thought until I got to homeroom and was told to go down to the office.  
  
"Good morning, Susannah." Father Dom greeted me pleasantly as I walked into the room.  
  
"Hey." I answered, waiting for him to tell me whatever it was he wanted to.  
  
"Did you notice the female ghost walking the halls this morning?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm...no. Who is it?"  
  
"Her name is Brook. She was a student here, before she passed away." He answered. The name sounded really familiar to me.  
  
"Uh, Father Dominic?" I asked while I tried to figure out where I knew that name from.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Was she in any of my classes? The name sounds familiar. I think she was in my second hour science class, but I'm not sure." He looked at me, then down at a piece of paper in front of him, on his desk.  
  
"Here's her schedule. Yes. She was in your class." He said as he put the paper back down. "Promise me you'll be on the lookout for her, and you'll talk to her. I'm completely booked today."  
  
"Sure. Yeah I will. Do you think she knows she's dead yet?"  
  
"I don't think she does. She was looked quite confused as she walked about."  
  
Now to convince the girl that she really is dead. After I left his office, I walked down the hallways towards my class. As I was nearing the classroom I saw her. I knew who she was. She was the really smart, quiet girl who sat in the back of the row I sat in.  
  
I only knew a little bit about her. She was the captain of the soccer team, and had just won the full scholarship to the University of North Carolina that was given to one athlete per state. She was a nice person as far as I knew.  
  
I tried to grab her attention by waving towards her, but she was too busy trying to figure out why she couldn't take a drink from the drinking fountain. Even though I'm not really a sadistic person, it was funny to watch. I held in my laughter as well as I could.  
  
"Ummm, excuse me? You're Brook, right?" I asked politely. She was the best soccer player in the state; I didn't really want to get in the way of her kicks.  
  
She whipped around. I noticed that she was still in her pajamas, and her face was really puffy; like she had been crying a lot today. I had a pretty good guess what was making her so sad. She looked astonished that I was addressing her.  
  
"Wait, yo-you have can see m-me?" She stuttered.  
  
"Apparently so." I held out my hand. "Suze Simon."  
  
"Uh, hi." She answered as she continued to stared at me. "I have a question."  
  
"I guess that's to be expected. Shoot." I said as nicely as I could.  
  
"How come no one can see me? How come I'm being completely ignored? And why am I... g-glowing?" She said as she motioned to her glowing self.  
  
"You're dead." No need to sugar coat it.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're dead."  
  
"No, I heard you, I just don't think I'm understanding you. I am not dead. You're lying." She accused, as she started to step backwards towards the wall. She was treating me like a crazy person. Maybe I was; I have quite a few pieces of evidence towards being one, but still... she only knew one of them, and plus, it's not nice to treat people like they're crazy.  
  
"First off, why would I lie about this? And secondly, I don't appreciate being called a liar." I told her.  
  
"Well you are, because I'm definitely not dead, and besides, how did I die? Hmmm? Answer me that since you think you know so much." She asked me as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Ok, I'm a mediator. I can see ghosts and I'm supposed to help them on to their next 'step'. I know when someone is dead. I don't know how exactly people die, understand?" I said. Jeez, she's a whole lot different than I expected.  
  
"Sure, I understand. So, if I am 'dead' as you say, even though I'm not, what am I supposed to do now? What did you say about 'steps'? She asked as she looked skeptically at me.  
  
"My job is to help you onto where ever you're supposed to go from here. There's a reason you're a ghost here, and haven't moved on. Since you said you don't know how you died, I'm guessing that's probably part of the reason." I concluded. Then, looking up at the clock on the wall continued, "I need to get back to class right now, I'm already late, but can you hang around and meet me in the graveyard during lunch?" I asked while I began to walk backwards to class.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess. What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" She asked. God, she couldn't even think of something to do for two hours?  
  
"I don't know. Go for a walk?" I suggested.  
  
"Right." She said over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye." I said just before I opened to door to homeroom. 


End file.
